Eyes on You
by Tjin
Summary: Xander finds he isn't DreamingFFX


Xander loved her eyes.

The rest of her was great too of course but there was just something… something about her eyes.

She was athletic, a swimmer by nature, she glided through the water like she was born to it.

--

Xander watched as she dove after some shiny bauble that had caught her eye as the group sailed towards the next town in their 'pilgrimage'

He wasn't sure if he believed all the religious mumbo jumbo they talked about, but he was sure that he didn't want the entire planet after him as some sort of heretic so he wisely kept his mouth shut concerning things like religion, politics and sports.

Looking down at the water, Xander ignored the group as they talked about the 'city that sounds like a sneeze.' He couldn't remember it's name to save his life.

For a moment, Xander wondered how long the Al-bhed could stay underwater before shrugging it off. After the swim team incident, he was hardly one to talk.

As she finally surfaced with her prize, Xander leaned over the boat to offer her a hand up.

--

She was strong as well, he had first seen her fighting with her friends against a demonic crab creature that was trying to claw its way up the shore to a small town.

--

Xander crawled up the beach as he hacked up water and tried to figure out how to breathe atmospheric oxygen instead of separating breathable air out of the water. One of the longer lasting 'Gifts' from the swim team. His efforts were distracted by the familiar sounds of a fight.

Looking up, Xander blinked at the sight of a short blonde landing a devastating kick to the side of the monstrous crustacean as it tried to get around her to get at a cowering couple.

With a growl, Xander felt his internal 'White Knight' awaken. Ignoring his fatigue, he felt, he forced himself to his feet. Sometimes he hated being the good guy.

--

She wasn't afraid of anything. Well, almost anything. She would stand up to any horror they came across without flinching.

--

Xander stared up at the towering behemoth that blocked their path and voiced a concern no one else would. "I think we made him mad." Xander stared as the forty foot monstrosity wiped the blood from the long scratch on its side before reaching behind its back and pulling a massive sword loose.

As everyone prepared to run Xander blinked as a familiar form pulled itself up onto the monster's back and waved at the gathered fighters before knocking on the things armored head.

Xander realized what was happening when the short blonde attached a funny looking block to the mammoth creature's forehead before sliding down its back in a move that would put Fred Flintstone to shame.

That was Xander's last sight before he made it to the ditch.

After a brief, 'bang,' Xander looked up at the shocked team as they stared at the now headless beast while it slumped to the ground. Being slimed by an exploding monster will do that.

--

A lightning storm on the other hand, that was simply beyond her ability to handle.

She was smart, her ability to come up with off the wall combinations was nothing short of amazing. Her ability to take some gum, some duct tape and a couple of paper clips and make a bomb would put MacGyver to shame.

--

Xander stared at the smoking crater that had been a slavering monster only seconds earlier.

He managed to tear his gaze away from the hole long enough to stare at the short blonde while she danced around merrily as the last echoes of the explosion rumbled off into the distance.

Shaking off his shock, Xander walked over to her pack and carefully removed the numerous potions from her possessions.

He didn't know what was in them, but she had used some of them to create the new swimming pool and in Xander's opinion, anything that volatile should be kept away from people that made Dawn on a sugar rush look sedate.

--

She was so full of life as well, she would wake up after a world ending battle with a spring in her step that reminded Xander of Willow before she started sinking deeper into magic than was healthy.

--

Xander groaned as he pulled the blanket over his head as he tried to ignore the overly cheerful sunshine that fought valiantly to rouse him from his slumber.

"GET UP! GET UP! IT'S A BEAUTIFUL DAY! LETS GET STARTED!"

Xander opened one bleary eye as he cast a curse out to all chipper morning people before lifting his head up from the inviting pillow. He actually managed the energy to cast a glare towards the overly happy source of pain for several seconds before giving in to the inevitable.

Grumbling about laws concerning proper sleep after an apocalypse, Xander slipped out of bed to start the day.

--

But if he had to choose one thing that had captured his attention and never let him escape, it had to be her eyes.

--

Xander smiled at her as he tried to ignore the hysterical wailing of 'Brother' and tried to focus on the important words being spoken.

"Will you love her, protect her, support her and aid her until the end of this world or death parts you?"

Xander could barely follow the words of the old desert dweller as he stared into her eyes.

"I Do." Xander finally managed to get out and smiled as he thought of the rambling threat made by 'Brother' when Xander had finally asked her to marry him.

'Buddy' on the other hand had simply pulled him aside during the pre-marriage celebration for a few words of warning. "Hurt her and I'll pull your guts out through your eye sockets before I strangle you with them." The Al-Bhed warrior had explained simply before walking away.

--

Xander blinked, shaken from his day dream as a giggling pair of blondes rushed into the room and tackled him in a hug.

"Daddy, you're back! Tell us a story!" The twins shouted as the sun started to set outside.

Letting out a put upon sigh, Xander looked down and rolled his eyes theatrically at the twin sets of green, puppy dog eyes the two aimed at him. "Very well." He said as Jenny and Jessie squealed in delight. The two six year olds found themselves comfortable seats.

Looking up, Xander smiled at his wife as Rikku watched them from the door before he turned back to his twins. "A long time ago in a galaxy far far away…"

--

(A/N) One more Fic-For-All down, tell me what you think.

-Tjin.


End file.
